1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which transmits extended display identification data (EDID) corresponding to a connector coupled to a video signal supply source, and a control method thereof.
2. Related Art
A display apparatus receives a video signal from a video processing apparatus or a video signal supply source to display the video signal thereon. The related art plug and play display apparatus exchanges information with the video signal supply source. If the plug and play display apparatus is connected with the video signal supply source through a connector, the video signal supply source automatically reconfigures and optimizes a user environment with respect to the display apparatus.
To perform such a function, extended display identification data (EDID) including information on the display apparatus is stored in the display apparatus. The stored EDID is transmitted to the video signal supply source through the connector. The EDID may be transmitted to the video signal supply source according to display data channel (DDC) defined by video electronics standards association (VESA).
The related art display apparatus includes a plurality of ports to be connected with a plurality of connectors. Each port includes an electrically erasable and programmable read only memory (EEPROM) storing the EDID corresponding to each connector. If each port is connected with the corresponding connector and receives the EDID through the connector, the EDID is supplied to the video signal supply source from the EEPROM of the port through the connector.
However, the related art display apparatus should have the EEPROMs therein corresponding to the connectors, leading to increase in the number of EEPROMs. Thus, production costs may also rise, and an internal configuration of the display apparatus may become complicated.
Further, EDID should be written to the plurality of EEPROMs, respectively, during a production process. Thus, a manufacturer should change EEPROMs in every writing process, which may require additional time.